


Slow Motion, No Option

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: Like a Paper Plane [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Hangyul, Alpha Seungwoo, Alpha Seungyoun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dad Seungwoo, I probably forgot some tags it’s been ages sorry, M/M, Mom Yohan, Omega Yohan, The junsang is heavily mentioned, everyone else is too young, implied mentioned sexual content, mentions of heats, nothing happens; they’re underage, omega Wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Where Seungwoo deals with many things as the leader of X1 - including but not limited to; dealing with impromptu heats and trying to balance the other member’s relationships while maintaining his own.





	Slow Motion, No Option

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back!!!!!! It’s been over a year since I posted, I’m so sorry, y’all. I have no excuse, I’ve just been busy and lazy. Please enjoy this self-indulgent X1 A/B/O :D
> 
> Title from NCT 127 - FOOL

Seungwoo sighs softly as he stirs sugar into his coffee, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and sitting at the table with a grunt. He’s dozing back off at the table when there’s a sudden weight in his lap, opening his eyes to meet the warm, wide ones of his omega. 

“Hey baby.” He mumbles sleepily, Yohan grinning softly and sitting up from where his arms had been in the elder’s lap.

“How are you feeling?” 

“I’m okay.” Seungwoo runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and he  _ preens,  _ pushing into it with his eyes shut. That makes Seungwoo chuckle, leaning in for a good morning kiss. “Are the others up yet?” 

“Hmm, I heard the shower running.” Yohan hums softly. “Probably Wooseok or Seungyoun. Or both.” He makes a face and Seungwoo laughs, leaning his forehead against Yohan’s. 

“Come  _ on _ , hyungs. It’s too early.” 

“It’s never too early for love, Dohyon-ie. You’ll understand when you’re older.” Seungwoo says and Dohyon scoffs. 

“Seungwoo-hyung! You’re all better!” Dongpyo squeals as he enters the room to see the eldest, running into his arms

“Hey love. Yeah, I’m all better.” 

“Mostly, still be careful.” Yohan warns and Seungwoo chuckles. 

“I’m okay, baby.” He promises but Yohan still gives him an uneasy look. 

“It was different this time-“

“I know, but I’m fine now. You took care of me, so I’m okay. I promise.” 

“Okay. Whatever you say.” Yohan pushes forward for another kiss before getting up and leaving the room, presumably to get dressed. 

“Let’s go wake the others up, it’s time to get ready.” Seungwoo groans, standing and patting the top of Dongpyo’s head before stretching. His muscles protest the movement, still sore and stiff from his rut that ended barely the day before. He moves down the hall and knocks on Eunsang and Junho’s door. “Time to get up. Be ready in ten!” He says, moving to the other rooms to do the same. The other boys slowly crawl out of their rooms like zombies except Seungyoun, Wooseok, and Hangyul who all step out of the bathroom with wet hair. Seungwoo scoffs but Seungyoun shoots him a grin, Hangyul winking. 

“He better not have any marks.” Seungwoo warns and both alphas spiel choruses of ‘of course not, hyung!’ but Wooseok’s blush gives them both away. “Just know I’m not going down for you guys on this one. One of you better own up to it.” 

“Don’t  _ worry _ , hyung.”

“They aren’t  _ visible _ .” Seungyoun finishes Hangyul’s thought with a satisfied smirk, Wooseok whining and slapping his shoulder. 

“Both of you shut  _ up _ .” He hisses and they both chuckle, hugging his waist and kissing each of his cheeks.

“Can we go  _ one fucking day  _ around here without-“

“Nam Dohyon!” Seungwoo scolds and the youngest shies away, Yohan suddenly at the eldest’s side. 

“Be nice, Seungwoo. He’s young and impressionable.” The omega says comfortingly and Seungwoo sighs, Dohyon still looking at him in fear. 

“I’m sorry, Dohyon-ie.” He opens his arms and the maknae slowly walks into them. “Let’s just try not to swear, okay?” 

“Okay hyung.” He mumbles, Seungwoo sighing. 

They all pile into the bus to head out to whatever’s on their busy schedule for the day, Seungwoo nodding along to whatever story Hangyul is trying to tell him as he watches Wooseok and Seungyoun at the front of the bus. Wooseok keeps twitching and Seungyoun is grinning so Seungwoo decides he doesn’t want to know. Dongpyo and Junho are both thankfully in their own worlds, completely unaware. 

“-u listening, hyung?” 

“Huh?” Seungwoo turns to Hangyul and gives a forced smile. “Of course, Gyul.” 

“No you weren’t.” He accuses and Seungwoo huffs softly, nodding. 

“Sorry. What do you think they’re doing?” He points up front and Hangyul gives him a look that says his instincts were right. He rolls his eyes and sighs, looking out of the window. 

“Hyung?” Junho asks as they walk to the dressing rooms, tugging Seungwoo’s arm until they’re walking behind everyone. 

“What’s up?” 

“Does it hurt? When you,  _ you know _ ?” 

“Present?” Seungwoo asks and Junho nods quickly, looking down at their feet. “Well, for me, there were a lot of growing pains but those started a few months before, so by the time it happened I was used to it. Most alphas experience this.” He explains, stopping at the dressing room door. “Everyone is different, it affects everyone differently. For omegas or betas, you’d have to ask someone else. Yohan is always willing to talk about presenting, and Jinhyuk is a beta, you can ask Wooseok to ask him for you if you want.” He looks down at Junho and smiles. “Don’t worry about it. You’ve got a year left before you present.” He makes to walk into the dressing room but Junho scrambles to grab his arm again. 

“What about, relationships?” He mumbles.

“Honey, you can be with anyone you want to be. Wooseok and Jinhyuk had a thing for a while, remember?” He tilts his head towards Junho and lowers his voice. “No matter what you or Eunsang present as, you’re going to be okay.” He smiles before slipping into the dressing room. 

_ (“Why is Junho all blushy?” Yohan asks later. Seungwoo just snickers and whispers a “tell you later” that makes the omega whine.)  _

  
  


——

  
  


“You can’t do that to the poor boy!” Yohan complains and Seungwoo laughs, nuzzling his face against Yohan’s chest. “Stop scenting me, I’m mad at you.” 

“Why are you mad? Junho knows I mean well. I love all of the kids, I’d never go farther than they’ll be comfortable with. Junho knows where he stands with Eunsang and so do I.” 

“Just because you’re the leader and head alpha doesn’t mean you know everything.” Yohan says in a warning tone and Seungwoo huffs. 

“What don’t I know, then?” 

“Hangyul doesn’t like that Seungyoun pays Wooseok more attention than he does him. Dohyon isn’t comfortable with the group dynamic yet. Junho asked Eunsang out in his birthday and he hasn’t said anything back, Minhee had his first kiss on his birthday  _ with Eunsang  _ and you had the audacity-“ 

“Whoa!” Seungwoo sits up and stares at the younger boy. “Listen I knew about Hangyul and Dohyon but  _ Minhee  _ and  _ Eunsang _ ? Minhee’s birthday was two days ago!” 

“Exactly!” 

“Should I go apologize to Junho?”

“I think you should leave them be. You’re an amazing leader and a lovely alpha but the boys will never tell you these kinds of things. You’re dad. I’m mom. Okay?” Yohan tugs Seungwoo back down until the elder is resting against his chest again. “I don’t know how your pack dynamics worked before, but here it’s different.” 

“Before, Seungsik was mom.” Seungwoo mumbles, giving an explanation even though Yohan didn’t ask for one. “We never dated but he was a great head omega. Then there was Chan, the most feisty beta I’d met before Suhwan.” Seungwoo grins and Yohan chuckles, chest vibrating against Seungwoo’s head. “Good friend though. Reliable.” Seungwoo shuts his eyes. “Sejun was a great alpha. Would make a good leader, which is why we clashed occasionally. Hanse was a beta too, quiet and self-sufficient. You met Byungchan.” Seungwoo looks up to gauge Yohan’s reaction, knowing how his boyfriend feels about the older omega. 

“He has a thing for you, I know he does.” 

“I think you’re delusional. Byungchan and I have spent many years together, if he had a thing for me I’d know by now.” Seungwoo rolls his eyes. “Anyway, our maknae was Subin. I had the softest spot for him, the cute little thing. My favorite beta in the world, probably. Don’t tell Jinhyuk or Suhwan.” He stage-whispers to Yohan and the younger chuckles. “They were my family. But now I have you guys.” He rolls over and kisses Yohan, the omega cupping his face. “I sold my soul for one last chance and got all of you along the way. I’m so grateful for the time we’ve spent together and the time we’ll spend together in the future.” He whispers the last part before pressing a ghost of a kiss to Yohan’s lips, the younger whining impatiently. He’s just tugged the alpha down for a deep kiss when there’s a knock at the door, both of them pulling back. 

“What’s up?” Yohan calls. 

“Need to talk to you. Please.” Him and Seungwoo share a look and Yohan sighs, getting up and pulling a shirt on. “Yohan-hyung  _ please- _ “ 

“I’m coming, Minhee-yah.” He says gently, bending over to press one last kiss to Seungwoo’s lips before slipping out of their bedroom to comfort the other boy. Seungwoo sighs and stretches out across their bed, rolling onto Yohan’s side and inhaling his scent. The remnants of his rut run through his veins and he groans at the smell, sighing softly again and letting it lull him to sleep. 

He wakes up when Yohan slides back into bed with him, nose pressed against the back of his neck and hands sliding up the front of his shirt. His eyebrow twitches in interest but Yohan easily stamps out the embers of his arousal. 

“Go back to sleep. Minhee’s fine.” The words and Yohan’s presence are all it takes for the alpha to easily fall back to sleep.

~

The next morning finds a flurry of schedules, all eleven boys exhausted by the time they all return home at nearly two in the morning. 

“Start taking showers, we all need to clean up. If you go to bed sweaty, I’m not washing your sheets.” Seungwoo says tiredly, the other boys giving some sort of agreement as Seungwoo collapses into a dining room chair and shuts his eyes.

“Seungwoo-hyung?” A voice asks and Seungwoo hums in response, not opening his eyes to look at whoever’s sitting next to him. “I don’t think Eunsang likes me like that.” Seungwoo opens one eye and sighs at Junho. He takes the younger boy's hand and sits up. 

“I’m sorry, Junho-yah. I shouldn’t have said what I said to you yesterday. There’s a lot of stuff about you guys I don’t know but it’s okay that you’d rather go to Yohan or Wooseok. It’s understandable. They’re able to comfort you guys in ways I can’t. Even though I’m the leader, I’m fine with not knowing everything. However, I need to take that into account when I speak and I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t know-“

“Hyung, it’s okay.” Junho smiles, squeezing Seungwoo’s hand. “I’m not mad at you. I just, want some advice? I guess? On how to approach him and ask. Yohan-hyung said to ask you because you’re more confident than him.” 

“But Yohan asked me out.” Seungwoo tilts his head and Junho whines, covering his face. “No no no, it’s okay, I’ll help.” Seungwoo grips Junho’s hands and pulls them away from his face. “You just have to be straightforward. Tell him how you feel and ask him what he wants.” 

“So like, I really like you and I just want to know how you feel about me?” 

“Something like that. It sounds like you, but more confident than normal.” Seungwoo smiles and leans forward to kiss Junho’s forehead. “You’re warm. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, hyung. Just tired and hot from practice.” 

“Okay, I can understand.” Seungwoo chuckles. “Shower soon. And don’t make it weird, with Eunsang. He’ll be understanding. You don’t have to be worried about that.” 

“I know, hyung. Thank you.” Junho smiles, getting up and walking away. Seungwoo watches with a sigh, eyes drooping again. They peek open once more to watch as Wooseok and Seungyoun walk into the kitchen, Hangyul trailing meekly behind them as they both get glasses of water. The eldest tilts his head, noting the way Hangyul perks up when Seungyoun turns to him and wordlessly offers a glass, taking it and blushing as the elder alpha presses a kiss to his cheek. They all shuffle out of the kitchen without a word to each other or Seungwoo, not even acknowledging the elder’s presence. The others come and go from the kitchen as they get ready for bed and by the time Yohan shakes him awake it’s nearly four. 

“Come on, Seungwoo. Go shower.” He says and the alpha groans.

“Come with me.” He mumbles, licking his lips. 

“I already showered.” Yohan sighs. “I just got out. Come on.” 

“Tired.”

“Which is why you need to shower, so we can go to bed. Please, hyung.” 

“Did everyone just now get into bed?” 

“Yeah, everyone is in bed but us.” Yohan stands and drags Seungwoo to his feet, the omega strong enough to drag his sleep-limp body into an upright position and hold him up. He stumbles after a moment but Seungwoo catches them both against the table, leaning Yohan against it. 

“Hey baby.” He mumbles and Yohan laughs, the elder’s eyes still only half-open. 

“You’re stalling. I’ll get in with you, but just because I don’t trust you to wash yourself right now.” Yohan says, accepting the kiss his boyfriend presses to his lips before pulling him towards the bathroom.

“Goodnight, baby.” Seungwoo coos once they’re in bed, Yohan scoffing. 

“Go to sleep, you big baby.” He runs his fingers through the elder’s wet hair where his head is rested on his chest. Seungwoo thoroughly enjoys being the little spoon or sleeping with his head on Yohan’s chest or shoulder and the omega easily obliges, down with any position as long as he gets to hold Seungwoo close. 

——

Wooseok’s heat comes two weeks early and Seungwoo scrambles to accommodate for it, both of his alphas whining when he explains that they can only afford to lose one of them at a time. 

“You stay, then. He likes you more anyway.” Hangyul huffs, turning away from Seungyoun. The elder sighs softly and puts his hand on Hangyul’s shoulder. 

“That’s not true and you know it. We’re all equals here.” He leans forward and Seungwoo rubs his face, glancing around the hall to make sure no one is coming. His head jerks towards the door when it opens and Yohan steps out with disheveled hair. 

“He’s requested for Hangyul to stay with him. Also he may have tried to wrestle me to the ground to have  _ me  _ do it so uh you should probably get going.” He says and Hangyul turns to Seungyoun in surprise. 

“I told you. Go take care of him.” Seungyoun presses a gentle kiss to Hangyul’s lips and he grins, kissing back before bouncing into their dorm. 

“Wooseok really tried to wrestle you?” Seungwoo asks with a chuckle.

“He’s surprisingly strong, but that’s just the heat. You'll do anything you can to get relief.” Yohan shrugs. “Let me change then we can go. I smell like Wooseok.” 

“Can I borrow your shirt?” Seungyoun blurts and Seungwoo growls softly, Yohan slapping his arm. 

“Of course, hyung.” Yohan pulls his shirt off and hands it to Seungyoun. “He just wants Wooseok’s scent. Leave him be.” He says to Seungwoo before disappearing back into the dorms. Seungwoo pats Seungyoun’s shoulder and the younger boy sighs, leaning forward for a hug. 

“ _ Hyung- _ “

“I know.” Seungwoo sighs, rubbing the other alpha’s back. “I know.” He lets Seungyoun cry into his shoulder and Yohan’s shirt, just rubbing his back for him in the middle of the hall. Yohan steps back outside and raises an eyebrow, Seungwoo shaking his head. 

“Should we go?” He asks softly and Seungyoun nods, stepping back. 

“S-sorry hyung.” 

“Don’t apologize, Younie. It’s okay. Trust me, I understand.” Seungwoo smiles warmly and Seungyoun smiles back. “Hangyul will take good care of him. You know he will.” 

“Yeah.” Seungyoun whispers, sniffling. “I know.” 

The others are waiting for them in the bus and Seungwoo steals Wooseok’s open seat to sit next to Seungyoun, just for a bit of extra comfort. Yohan easily takes over caring for the younger ones, letting them all rope him into playing some sort of game. 

“Our day isn’t that busy, today. How long does his heat usually take to break?” 

“When it’s both of us we can do it in about two days, but we’ve done it in less than twenty four hours before.” Seungyoun mumbles, looking out of the window. 

“Well, we’ll be home by three this afternoon and we have a free day tomorrow, can you both-“

“Oh yeah.” Seungyoun interrupts. “Hangyul should be able to get it close enough that we can break it by midnight, and we can all rest tomorrow.” 

“Okay. Good.” 

“How long does it take for Yohan?” Seungyoun asks and he’s teasing but Seungwoo feels he owes it to him, glancing back at the younger omega. 

“He’s high-maintenance.” He says and Seungyoun laughs, Seungwoo grinning. “If we stay focused on breaking his heat I think the quickest we’ve ever gotten it done is four days.” 

“And if you don’t stay focused? What do you mean by that?” 

“When I say he’s high-maintenance, I mean that he doesn’t like being covered in slick. So we have to shower a  _ lot _ . And change the sheets. I do a lot of laundry. So there’s a lot of breaks in between. Then again, I’ve actually only helped him with three heats so far, since we’ve been together.” 

“Yeah. Same with Wooseok.” Seungyoun mumbles and Seungwoo smiles. 

“He’s gonna be fine.”

“I know he will. I just can’t shake the feeling.”

“I get it. Your omega is in heat and you're not there. Your skin is crawling and you’re anxious.” Seungyoun nods. “You feel that way when it’s not even your omega too, just so you know. I used to itch all day when Byungchan went into heat.”

“Byungchan is definitely into you, though, so it’s different.” 

“Why does everyone say that!” 

“Because it’s true?” Seungyoun frowns. “Even Dohyon asked me if you guys were together before you got with Yohan.” 

“Byungchan and I-“

“We’re here.” Their manager cuts him off and he nods, getting out and helping the rest of the boys out. Yohan shuts the door behind them and grins at Seungwoo, the alpha smiling. 

“What were you and Seungyoun talking about? I heard my name.”

“Heats.” Seungwoo admits, voice low as they move through the building. “I asked how long Wooseok’s take to break and he asked how long yours take.” 

“How did Byungchan get brought up?” Yohan asks quietly and Seungwoo sighs. 

“Seungyoun also believes Byungchan is into me.” He says honestly. “Apparently so does Dohyon.” 

“See? It’s not just me!” Yohan whines and Seungwoo hooks an arm around his neck with a laugh, pulling him into the dressing room like that. 

“Boys, stop messing around. Yohan, I don’t know how your hair got that messy, but come here and let me fix it.” Their stylist huffs and Yohan follows the instructions, Seungwoo sitting on the couch and grunting as his lap is sat in. 

“Are you okay, hyung?” 

“I’m okay, Dongpyo-ah.” Seungwoo says, ruffling the younger boy’s un-styled hair. 

“Is Wooseok-hyung gonna be okay?” Hyeongjun asks from his right side and Seungwoo sighs. 

“Wooseok is gonna be fine. He’s gonna be back to normal before you know it.” 

“It’s his heat, right?” Eunsang pipes up from his left and Seungwoo sighs. His eyes gravitate to where Seungyoun is getting his makeup done, knee shaking and fingers picking at each other. 

“Let’s not talk about Wooseok-hyung. I think it’s making Seungyoun-hyung antsy.” Dongpyo says softly, leaning back against Seungwoo’s chest. The other two agree easily and Seungwoo sighs in relief, resting his head against the side of Dongpyo’s. 

One by one they get their hair styled and make up done, Seungyoun pacing back and forth as he waits for the others. Seungwoo is about to tackle him to the goddamn  _ ground _ when Dohyon does it for him, pulling Seungyoun next to him and distracting him with a conversation about lyrics. Seungwoo shoots Dohyon a grateful look he doesn’t see, still being used as Dongpyo’s personal seat cushion while the others sit next to and around him. Hyeongjun and Eunsang are still at his sides while Junho sits at Eunsang’s feet, Minhee sitting opposite him at Hyeongjun’s. They’re all silent, probably feeling Wooseok and Hangyul’s absence more than anyone except maybe Seungyoun. Yohan comes out of the bathroom and tilts his head at them, Seungwoo shrugging. 

“Yohan-hyung is worried about something.” Eunsang whispers and Seungwoo looks at him with a frown. “I don’t know what it is. But that’s why everyone is sitting with you instead. Dohyon is trying to calm down Seungyoun-hyung because they’re comfortable together, but Yohan-hyung is so worked up it’s freaking everyone else out.” 

“So basically everyone is in my lap because Yohan is stressed?” 

“Basically.” Minhee nods.

“And no one thought that maybe one of us should try to comfort him?” The other boys share a look and Hyeongjun shakes his head. 

“It’s different, hyung.” Dongpyo murmurs and the other four nod. 

“He usually has this calming aura around him. Part of his omega charm.” Hyeongjun says quietly. 

“But right now being around him is stressing  _ us _ out.” Eunsang finishes. 

“I haven’t sensed anything different.” Seungwoo’s frown deepens. 

“He can hide it from you easily enough.” Eunsang sighs. 

“Not to be rude but you’re less perceptive in general, and especially when it comes to scents. We all knew Wooseok-hyung’s heat was coming two days ago.” Minhee pats Seungwoo’s knee and the others all hum in agreement. “So Yohan-hyung is going to be able to hide it from you better than any of us. Well, us five at least. Dohyon isn’t the most perceptive either, but he’s young.”

“When did it start?” 

“Like a week ago? I’m not sure.” Hyeongjun mumbles. 

“Right after I asked you about presenting.” Junho says and Seungwoo bites his lip, trying to figure out what happened between then and now. 

“The only person who may be able to comfort him is you. Maybe Wooseok-hyung, but he’s a bit preoccupied.” Dongpyo pats Seungwoo’s shoulder. 

“But that still doesn’t explain why you’re all in my lap.” 

“Yohan-hyung is usually the one who hugs and comforts us all. After him, it’s Seungyoun-hyung. Wooseok-hyung can be doting but really you’re the best choice we have right now. You’re stressed but not in a bad way.” Eunsang explains.

“What do you mean, not in a bad way?” 

“It’s not affecting your emotions.” Minhee sighs. “Seungyoun-hyung is out of whack because of Wooseok-hyung, and Yohan-hyung’s emotions are everywhere.” Seungwoo looks up at the omega, watching him type away on his phone - probably texting his parents. They’re all suddenly whisked away to complete their quick schedule so they can go home on time. 

~

“Yohan-ie.” Seungwoo calls softly once they get to the building. The younger members will be fine around Wooseok’s scent - despite being perceptive, it won’t actually have any effect on them - but Seungwoo can’t even stand outside of the door without gagging. “Come to a practice room with me?” 

“I’m tired, hyung.” 

“We don’t have to practice, I just can’t be at the dorms.” Seungwoo explains and Yohan sighs, following him. They wind up in a small, closet-sized vocal room and Seungwoo sits with his back against the door, making sure to mark it as occupied and lock it. Yohan sits across from him and that alone would ring the alarm bells in Seungwoo’s head if they weren’t already going off. “Are you okay?” He asks softly and the omega scoffs. 

“I’m fine, hyung.” 

“So fine that the other five decided to sit with me instead of you? You know you’re their favorite.” Seungwoo raises an eyebrow. 

“Just been thinking.” Yohan mumbles, looking down at his lap. 

“About what? I know I’m not the best at distinguishing scents or understanding emotions but that’s exactly why we need to  _ talk,  _ Yohan. Please. The boys said your emotions are everywhere and you’ve been stressed for a  _ week  _ now.  _ Please _ talk to me.” 

“What do you want to know?” 

“What’s freaking you out? What’s so stressful you can’t even bear to tell me?” Seungwoo puts his hand on Yohan’s good leg and the omega stares at it for a minute before looking up, Seungwoo shocked and hurt to see tears welling up in his eyes. “Baby please.” He scoots forward but Yohan holds his hand up to him. 

“It’s dumb, okay?” 

“It can’t be dumb if it’s stressing you out this much.” 

“When you were talking about the others the other night.” Yohan murmurs. “You really left people you considered your family just for the chance to do it all over again?” 

“You’re not gonna like this, but it was Byungchan’s idea. We all auditioned, only us two made it on the show.” Seungwoo winces. “You gave up Taekwondo for it.”

“It’s no place for an omega, anyway.” 

“Hey, don’t say that.” Seungwoo scoots closer and takes the omega’s hand. “Your rank doesn’t matter as long as you’re good at it. And trust me baby, you’re good at it. You’re way stronger than me, emotionally and physically.” 

“As an omega in an alpha’s sport, you kinda get used to bottling up your emotions.” Yohan shrugs and Seungwoo sighs softly. 

“Me leaving the other boys can’t be what’s making you feel like this, though. The boys said your emotions are going haywire.” 

“It’s just so dumb and I don’t want to bother you with it.” 

“Tell me, baby. It’s the only way to grow as a couple. We have to put our faith in each other.” 

“It’s just, I  _ know  _ how Byungchan feels about you because he  _ told  _ me.” Seungwoo’s eyebrows shoot up at that. “Yeah. It was during the X evaluation.” Yohan runs a hand through his hair. “After the evaluation he told me how happy he was for me, even though he had hoped for you to get first place. Then he told me everything.” He wipes at his eyes and sniffles. “You and I had just started talking a little more seriously and his confession made me feel so guilty, but he said that he had been hiding it from you for years now, so there’s no reason he should have any sort of claim over you. He told me to go for it and make you happy, since he knew he wouldn’t be able to.” Yohan finally breaks down and Seungwoo pulls him into his arms, running his fingers through his hair as he cries into his neck. 

“Oh, baby.” He mumbles and Yohan shakes in his arms, hugging his shoulders. “Please tell me you haven’t been feeling guilty this whole time.” 

“Not the whole t-time.” Yohan snuggles and pulls back. “Mostly at the beginning, and this past week. Hearing you talk about the others just made me realize how  _ lucky  _ I am that we met on the show and got to debut together.” 

“Yeah. We got really lucky, didn’t we?” Seungwoo smiles and brushes Yohan’s tears away. “It’s okay, baby. I promise it’s all gonna be okay. You make me so happy, and Byungchan knows that. Having feelings for somebody is to want them to be happy no matter what, right?” Yohan nods. “Then he’ll be okay knowing I’m happy with you. I promise.” 

“Okay, hyung.” Yohan whispers, climbing into Seungwoo’s lap. He leans down for a kiss that the elder easily grants, hands resting on the omega’s hips. 

Later that night, when Wooseok’s heat finally breaks and they can return to the dorm, Seungwoo finds himself unable to sleep, going into the kitchen and shooting a quick text. 

_ To: Byung-ie  _

_ How come you never said anything?  _

He stares at his phone as the typing bubble pops up, huffing when he sees the simple message.

_ Ah. So Yohan told you?  _

——

Seungwoo carefully helps Yohan down the stairs leading backstage, one hand holding the omega’s and the other placed on his lower back. The other members are in front of them and technically Seungwoo should be at the front - as a leader should - but he stays back to help Yohan, smiling softly when they make it to the bottom. The others are chatting excitedly, more than elated to have gotten their eleventh win with  _ Flash _ . 

“Hyung.” Yohan mumbles softly, Seungwoo looking down at him. “Junho’s anxiety just spiked. Go check on him.” Seungwoo looks ahead and sucks in a breath as he fails to locate the younger. “I think he turned a corner up there.” Yohan points. “I’m fine, go to him please.” Seungwoo nods and follows his boyfriend’s instructions, finding Junho curled in a corner down a dark hall. 

“Junho-yah.” He says softly but the younger doesn’t look up, even as Seungwoo kneels in front of him. “What’s wrong?” 

“H-how’d you know I was he-here?” 

“Yohan asked me to check on you.” Seungwoo admits, taking Junho’s hand. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing-“

“Don’t. Look even I can smell it on you right now. You can tell me here, where we’re alone, or you can tell me when we get to the dorms and everyone is around.” Seungwoo reasons and the younger boy huffs. “Is it about Eunsang?” He lowers his voice.

“No.” Junho says quickly. “No, it’s not Eunsang. We’re good, actually.” He smiles softly and Seungwoo smiles back. 

“That’s good, at least.” 

“Yeah.” Junho mumbles, looking over Seungwoo’s shoulder for a moment before looking at him again. “My sister got in an accident this morning.” He finally says, a heavy exhale following. “She’s okay, just cuts and bruises, but-“ He cuts off and sniffles, sobbing softly. 

“I’m so sorry, Junho.” Seungwoo says, leaning forward and hugging the younger boy. “I’ve gone through that before, and it’s scary. We’re all here for you, okay?” 

“I know, hyung.” He mumbles, arms tight around the alpha’s shoulders. “Thank you.” 

“I know I’m not the best at this stuff, but I’m always here if you need to talk.” 

“I know.” Junho repeats. “We should go.” 

“Yeah.” Seungwoo agrees, standing and pulling Junho to his feet. He hooks an arm around the younger’s shoulders and they walk to the bus like that, Hangyul sliding to sit next to Dongpyo and letting the two of them sit next to each other. The eldest alpha nods to his omega when given a questioning look, sitting down and pulling Junho down next to him. They have a few minutes before they leave and Seungwoo looks down to check his phone, looking back up when he sees Junho moving. He’s swapping seats with Yohan, leaning heavily into Eunsang once he’s settled. 

“Hey.” Yohan whispers and Seungwoo chuckles, leaning forward and hugging the younger boy. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks, brushing Yohan’s hair back. 

“Good. I’m good. I promise.” Yohan grabs Seungwoo’s hand and laces their fingers together, following his line of sight when it drifts over his shoulder. Minhee is already falling asleep, Dohyon’s fingers gently playing with his hair from behind him and the sight makes Seungwoo smile, sighing softly. “We’re gonna be okay. I know we will.” Yohan mumbles, stealing Seungwoo’s attention back. 

“Yeah. We will.” He agrees, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the omega’s lips before pulling and hugging him close, relaxing against the seats.


End file.
